


Making Spirits Bright

by stormie2817



Series: winter wonderklance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, FOR LIKE ONE SECOND I PROMISE, Gift Fic, Holidays, Keith is so in love, Light Angst, M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts December 2019, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like a prelude to that since this isn't technically one of the prompts, klancemas, so is lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: When Keith sees Lance practically dancing in the kitchen early one morning, he wants to know what exactly has his boyfriend so excited.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: winter wonderklance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Making Spirits Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanonicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonicity/gifts).



> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUPER LAME SUMMARY! But this work is so short, and I didn't want to spoil the entire thing by using an excerpt or something! Anyway, [Kristine](https://twitter.com/kanonicity)!! I hope you like this! It's kind of an introduction to the monthly Klance prompts for Klancemas! I tried my best and I hope I was able to capture what you told me in dms with this fic. I hope this brightens your day just a little! ilysm!!!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines)! And to everyone else in the Klance Writers Support Discord server! Thank you for your patience and your endless support and encouragement! I treasure each and every one of you!!!

Keith watched his boyfriend buzz around the kitchen like a happy bee as he hummed a tune under his breath. He filled the coffeemaker with water and twirled across to the cabinet grabbing two mugs, all with a bright smile plastered on his face. He'd been in high spirits ever since waking up that morning, and while Keith's heart warmed at the happy display, he wanted to know exactly what was responsible for his excitement.

"You seem happy," Keith spoke up as his boyfriend dug through the utensil drawer for a spoon.

Lance paused his humming and turned to Keith with a questioning noise. "What was that, babe?"

"I said, you seem happy," Keith repeated.

"Well, duh, it's almost December!" Lance replied with another blinding smile before turning back to the drawer again.

"Okay, and?" Keith prompted after watching Lance fill two mugs with freshly made coffee. "What's so special about that?"

The spoon clattered on the counter where Lance had dropped it, turning around to face Keith with a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?! It's the holiday season, Keith! Christmas? Hanukkah? New Year's?"

"But those come around every year. I don't understand what the fuss is about."

Lance continued to stare in disbelief for a moment before grabbing both mugs and taking a seat across from his boyfriend at their small table. They both took a sip of their coffee and let out appreciative hums before Lance fixed Keith with a thoughtful look. While they had been dating for a little while now, there were still things they didn't know about each other.

"You never celebrated the holidays with your family?" Lance asked hesitantly.

"Not really. I don't remember ever doing anything but birthdays with my dad. Don't remember following any sort of religion. It was the same in foster care. The holidays came around every year, but they weren't any special. Just another day." Keith ended with a shrug.

While Keith's words were spoken matter-of-factly and without any lingering disappointment, Lance felt his heart clench in sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old memories." Lance reached out and squeezed Keith's unoccupied hand.

Keith shook his head and squeezed Lance's hand back. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Keith took another sip of his coffee before continuing. "Why don't you tell me what your favourite thing about the holiday season is?"

Keith watched as Lance's face lit up again. He placed his mug down on the table and freed his hand from Keith's grip before talking animatedly.

"My favourite part is the whole atmosphere of it, you know? There's just this energy that takes over! Everyone is excited and there's a solidarity that comes with the holiday season." Lance gestured wildly as he tried to explain it all to Keith. "You've heard people say 'the spirit of the season' and stuff, right? It's exactly that! Everyone is, like, kinder, more generous, happier, joyful! They're all looking forward to spending time with family and friends. Being able to relax and surrounding yourself with those you care about most."

Keith felt his heart grow warm as he watched the twinkle in Lance's eye as he continued to explain. His boyfriend was a very passionate person, and Keith relished every chance he got to witness that firsthand.

When Lance finally finished and reached for his mug again, Keith grabbed onto his free hand and intertwined their fingers. Lance looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I think this is gonna be the best year yet, though."

"Oh?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Lance hummed and squeezed his hand. "Because I have you. And I get to spend it with the one I care about most."

Keith felt his cheeks heat up in a blush and smiled back at Lance. He raised their entwined hands and placed a kiss on the back of Lance's.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is 100% from "Jingle Bells". Also, this is my first time successfully writing a drabble! Most of my Klance fics (as you can see) always end up being more than 1k words cuz. they never wanna shut up!! They always want to keep being soft boyfriends or ridiculous!!! They never co-operate with me!! So I'm really glad I was able to stick to keeping the word count under 1k!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
